


It Just Takes Some Time

by housewithalemontree



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewithalemontree/pseuds/housewithalemontree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa likes Margaery, Margaery likes Sansa, and Dany gets caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Takes Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a multifandom femslash exchange awhile ago, but I'm posting it here for the first time now. I hope you like it!

         Sansa sat down next to Margaery at their usual lunch table. "Hey" she said, setting down her lunch bag. Margaery beamed at her.

"What's up Sans?"

"Oh, you know. Business as usual. Ms. Mordane gave us way too much homework. Arya broke her bike again. Stuff like that".

But it wasn't quite business as usual for Sansa Stark, because recently she had begun seeing her best friend Margaery in a different light.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Pretty normal".

Just then, Dany arrived and sat down with them. "Hey Dany" they both said at the exact same time. "Wow" she said, laughing, "You guys are more in sync than ever". She gave Sansa a nudge. Sansa nudged back, a little harder. Dany was the only other person who knew about her crush on Margaery, and she had been encouraging her relentlessly. The three of them chatted for awhile. "So" Margaery said to Sansa "Has anyone caught your eye recently?" She grinned mischievously.

"What? No!" Sansa replied a little too loudly and a little too quickly.

"Geez, it almost seems like your trying to hide something". Dany winked at her.

"Shut up Dany!"

Margaery laughed.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

          Margaery was almost certain that Sansa liked her. Like, 95% sure. But she knew she couldn't just confront her about it. As her grandmother liked to say, that wasn't the Tyrell way. Also she was super nervous. So instead she confronted Dany.

"Sansa's been acting kinda weird lately", she mentioned as the two of them were walking to class. "She seems a little on edge".

Dany glanced at her. "Yeah, sure. Maybe".

She could tell that the blond girl was hiding something. "Come on Dany, you must know what it is. If she hasn't told me, she must have told you."

Dany just shrugged " I don't know what you're talking about", she said with a little smile and a fake sigh. "Oh well, looks like I'm at my class. See ya!"

"Dany!" Margaery called after her. "Gods" she thought "come on Marg!"

 

___________________________________________________________

 

         "Dany, you have to stop teasing me like that around Margaery!" Sansa whispered as they sat together in history. Mr. Varys droned on at the front of the classroom.

"Well if I don't push you, then you're never going to do anything about this crush of yours."

"What am I supposed to do, just tell her that I love her? What if she doesn't like me? What if she gets freaked out? What if she stops being my friend?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Trust me, Sans, that's not going to happen" Dany sighed "but if you don't tell her, your just going to keep getting more tense and worried and weird and that could drive her away."

"What?! I'm already driving her away?"

"No! You guys are best friends, Sansa, she's not just going to leave you. But you really should tell her, some way or another"

Yeah, Sansa thought. Some way or another.

 

________________________________________________________

 

          Margaery was almost late to her French class, but she slipped in at the last second. She sat down at her desk, exhausted. "Bonjour, Margaery" said Ms. Martell "Nice of you to join us". She nodded to her teacher and rummaged through her backpack for her French notebook. Opening it, a little square of folded up paper slipped out and landed on the desk. She unfolded it in her lap and lowered her eyes to look at it.

"Dear Margaery, 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? You are an amazing person, and I think I'm in love with you. Love, your secret admirer"

Margaery rolled her eyes and was about to dismiss the clumsily-written note when the handwriting caught her eye. Something about it seemed oddly familiar.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

        "Help me Dany, I don't know what to do!" Sansa whined into her phone, head slumped on her desk at home. She could practically see the other girl rolling her eyes.

"For the millionth time Sansa, just tell her how you feel. Ask her out or something." Dany sounded tired.

"I did!" Sansa protested, fiddling with a pencil.

"A fourth grade love not from 'your secret admirer' does not count! Seriously, Sans, come on."

"It was not a 'fourth-grade love note'. I used a quote from Shakespeare!"

"Yeah, you pretty much used the most basic Shakespeare love quote there is. Besides," Dany sighed, "You have to be direct."

"Yeah, I guess" Sansa conceded "She's so amazing and so beautiful though, I get nervous every time I see her. I don't know if I can do it." At that moment Arya stuck her head into the room, gesturing that it was time for dinner. Sansa shooed her out.

"Sansa, you're obviously in love with her, so just suck it up and tell her."

"I know, I know. Sorry Dany, I have to go. Thanks for listening to me."

"No problem Sans. But seriously, get it over with. Love you."

"Love you too Dany."

 

___________________________________________

 

         "Hey, Marg!" Sansa called as she speed-walked/ran down the hallway, trying not to look too flustered or eager. Margaery's head turned and her eyes lit up when she saw Sansa "Yeah?" She asked as Sansa caught up to her, nearly skidding to a stop.

"Well," she started "I know we haven't seen each other as much lately, and I know I've been kinda distant, and weird, and I'm really really sorry about that because you're my best friend and I don't want you to think that I don't like you, because I do, and.." Pull it together, Sansa, she thought to herself, and took a deep breath. "So," Sansa finished "are you free this Saturday?"

"Crap, I've promised my bother I'd work at the store this weekend" Margaery replied. "Sorry Sans"

"Shoot," Sansa thought as she watched her walk away "Now what?"

 

_________________________________________

 

          The chimes on the door rang just as Margaery was finishing a bouquet "Coming!" She shouted from the back of the shop. She walked out to the counter, and who should she see but an incredibly nervous and incredibly adorable Sansa Stark. "How can I help you?" Margaery smiled, leaning one elbow on the counter.

"Um," Sansa looked around shyly "I'd like to buy some flowers. Roses, please".

Margaery blushed. "What color would you like?" she asked, trying to be as professional as possible.

"The pink and yellow, please. A dozen of them." Sansa was starting to turn red as well. Fumbling with the flowers, Margaery somehow managed to wrap up a dozen pink and yellow roses.

"Thanks." Sansa took the roses, and then handed them right back to her. "I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go out with me? Like, on a date, maybe? These are for you." She looked like she was going to pass out from nerves.

Margaery grinned. "Of course I'd love to" She put the roses down and leaned forward."If I say yes, does that mean I can kiss you?"

"Yeah" Sansa replied, looking both happy and relieved.

She walked around the counter over to Sansa. For all that she had dreamed of this moment, Margaery wasn't quite sure what to do. That was, until Sansa leaned down and gave her a small, soft kiss. Margaery smiled into it. They both giggled.

"So," Sansa asked "how much are the roses?"

"I'm pretty sure those are on the house." Margaery replied as she leaned in again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fic, so any comments or suggestions would be very appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
